Liar or Coward?
by ILikeFemales
Summary: After Narcissa, Severous, Lucius, and Bellatrix spend hours waiting for a late Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix begins to get bored. What heppens when she suggest playing a game?
1. Liar or Coward?

Bellatrix, Snape, Narcissa, and Lucius were sitting in a circle at the Malfoy mannor. Bellatrix had her legs straight out in front of her and she began to sigh. Her sighs were so loud. They were so... annoying.

Everyone knew she sighed purposely, but Narcissa was the one who finally said, "Please, Bellatrix... stop sighing." She tried to stay calm, but her voice was no match for her annoyed face. Bellatrix quickly stuck out her long tongue and crossed her legs.

"I'm so bored, Cissy!" she hissed.

"Patience, Bella," mumbled Snape, "the Dark Lord is coming."

"Aw, but when?" she yelled, "He's late! He shouldv'e been 'ere already!" Lucius tried to hide a grin which he had from Bella's bordum, but it did not work. His grin turned to a frown as the angry Bellatrix snared at him. "An' wot are you smilin' about?" she shouted. She looked down and began to play with her wand. Everyone saw Bella's eyes light up with an idea.

After moments of silence, Bellatrix shouted, "Wanna play liars an' cowards?" This time, it was Lucius's turn to sigh.

"That child game?" he mumbled with an emotionless face.

"Says the wizard who uses his wand as backscratcher!" joked Bellatrix. She settled her eyes as she said silently again, "So you wanna play?"

"Well," said Narcissa hasty, "I-"

"Everyone knows the rules? You ask truth or dare an' see if they're liars or cowards," Bellatrix said ignoring Narcissa.

"Well, Bellatrix, not really. I-"

"Good then, Severous goes first!" interrupted Bellatrix. She twirled her curved wand in her hair and she puckered her lips not looking at Snape and said, "Truth..." She looked at his black eyes and continued, "or dare?" Her lips were still puckered, but her wand was now on her cheek. She whisperd, "Coward." Snape heard and became irratated even though he did not show it.

"Dare," he mumbled to Bella's liking. She smiled and showed her brown teeth.

"Oi dare you to stick your wand in Lucius's mouth and then lick it." Bellatrix smiled and Snape looked at his wand and then at Malfoy who's face looked discusted.

"Bella, that is bloody sick," shouted Malfoy. Bellatrix ignored him and pretended to look disapointed in Snape.

"Aww... does little Snape not like his dare?" her eyes grew angry because she was still bored and she shouted, "And do you, Lucius, remember wot 'appens when you do not accept a dare?"

"Wot?" asked confused Malfoy.

"You die," smiled Bellatrix looking back at Snape.

"Fine," said both men. Lucius opened his mouth as Snape moved his wand to it. Bellatrix's eyes widend as Snape slipped it into the man's mouth and then put it in his own.

"Haha!" laughed a crazed laugh coming from a duranged Bellatrix.

"Now it's your turn, Bella," mumbled Snape wiping his mouth with his robe. Bellatrix closed her mouth, but smiled trying to act as if she could do anything.

"Severous, maybe you shouldn't," Narcissa said reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder.

Angered, he said, "No no, Narcissa..." He looked back at Bellatrix smiling and said, "Your sister can surely handle a dare." Bellatrix was shocked and her smile faded.

"A dare?" she shouted. "No!" She stopped speaking as she saw Snape's amused look. "Fine," she grunted.

"I dare you to..." Bellatrix put her hand over her mouth and gasped as she saw Snape look at Lucius. "Bella, I dare you to kiss your sister's husband." Narcissa gasped and her eyebrows grew angry. Bellatrix was discusted, but was too angry to say no. She grew angrier as Lucius backed away from her. He did not wand to touch those nasty lips or see those nasty teeth.

"Bellatrix," said MMr. Malfoy disturbed. "Get away." he said raising his dark wand at Bellatrix who paused. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Snape and then back at Lucius who was now under her. Her knees were by Malfoy's waist. She remembered that she was no coward, so she knocked the wand out of his hand and grabbed his collar. She bent down and gave Lucius a big wet kiss on his lips. She slipped him the tongue, too! When their lips seperated, Bellatrix blushed as everyone's eyes were huge and looking at her. Bella put her hand to her pale throat and began to gag. Snape smiled at his work.

"Ewwww!" she shouted with a duranged voice. "Cissy, how do you do it?" She fell to the ground and began wiping off her tongue with her black dress.

"Well," whispered Cissy; Bellatrix still wiping her tongue, "I think we've had enough of this." Narcissa began to stand, but before she knew it, Lucius had his hand on her wrist.

"As much as both of us would like to get up and leave..." mumbled Mr. Malfoy. He looked at Bellatrix who was now sitting calmly. "We cannot."

Narcissa looked at him with great confusion and said, "What?"

"You see," he said still looking at Bellatrix, "We all have to play five rounds before we may leave." Bellatrix smirked, stood up and walked toward her sister.

"Haha!" she laughed, "Oi forgot!" She let out another crazed laugh and sat back on the ground. Narcissa took a deep breath and slowly sat back down with her group of deatheaters.

"I'll go," she said. Bellatrix put her hand over her mouth. Narcissa could see that she was hiding something.

Bellatrix was, indeed, hiding something.

"Cissy," she said trying not to laugh, "Oi forgot. We have to start once more." He voice was in a whisper, but got loud as she chuckled and said, "We were supposed to use a bottle!"

Snape's face grew angry, but loosend as he said calmly, "I did that for nothing?"

"Well oi had to kiss that filth!" she shouted pointing at Lucius who's mouth flew open because he was just called filth.

Narcissa closed her eyes trying to calm down and said, "I'll go get the bottle."

Return to


	2. Round 1

When Narcissa returned, she found Bellatrix showing off her aweful teeth and grew curious.

"What has happend?" asked Cissy.

"Truth or dare?" shouted Bella exited. Cissy saw that Bellatrix had already gotten a bottle and it had landed on Narcissa.

"Truth," said Narcissa. Bellatrix's grin faded and she rolled her eyes.

"Cissy, you always have to ruin my fun," said the dissapointed Bellatrix. "But the game must go on, so..." Bellatrix said quickly, "Do you love me or Lucius more?"

"Pardon?" said Narcissa surprised.

"And, Cissy," said Bellatrix grinning, "If you lie... you die."

"What?" shouted Cissy; her eyes wide.

"Okay maybe you won't die... But you _will _be stuck here until the truth is told and we will eventually die," said Bellatrix seriously.

"Both of you," she said. Bellatrix sighed again.

"You're no fun."

"If you don't believe me then put a truth spell on me."

"Fine."

Bellatrix smirked, held up her wand, and before she knew it, he sister said, "I switch. Sometimes I like mt husband more and sometimes my sister." Snape laughed as the other three's mouthes hung open.

Simoltaniously, Bellatrix and Lucius shouted, "Cissy!" and "Narcissa!"

Narcissa put her head down in shame as Snape smiled again. Bellatrix frowned and crosed her arms. Embarrassed, Narcissa spun the bottle. It landed on Snape. Bellatrix's frown turned to a grin and Snape's excpression did just the opposite.

"Truth or dare?" quietly said Narcissa.

"Truth," mumbled Snape slowly.

"Coward!" shouted Bellatrix.

"Uh," said Narcissa as her eyes moved to Bellatrix for assistance.

Snape noticed and shouted scared, "You can't get help!"

"Um... I- is it true that you loved Bellatrix before she went to Askaban?" said Narcissa; her voice shaking. She knew the answer would be no and so did Bellatrix.

"No," mumbled Snape.

"Spin it again," said Bellatrix annoyed. She reached out her hand to spin the bottle, but it did not spin. She looked up at Snape with her curly hair in her eyes. She grew a terrified face and whispered, "It is not spinning."

"Must be the bottle," mumbled Severous emotionless.

Lucius smiled and said, "You must tell the truth for it to spin."

Bellatrix froze and shouted, "Ewwwww! Severous, you liked me!"

"Only for a short period of time and even now I ask myself why I could have ever loved you," he replied. Bellatrix frowned again and spun the now spinnable bottle. Lucius's eyes got large as he saw the bottle point his way.

"Truth or dare?" asked Snape.

"Truth-"

"Wot is wrong with you all?" screamed Bellatrix, "Uggg you guys are boring!"

"Truth," repeted Lucius annoyed.

"Have you ever cheated on your wife?" said Snape hoping to get an amusing response.

"No," said Lucius now angry. Bellatrix smiled and spun the bottle which did, in fact, spin. To Bellatrix's surprise, Snape's hand grabbed Bellatrix's wrist. Her eyes got large.

"Wot are you doing?" she asked horrified. Severous was touching her!

"You are the only one left." She felt relieved. Severous Snape loving her shocked her so much that she could not bare to touch him at all.

"Right. Truth," she said snatching her wrist away from him.

"And we are boring?" joked Lucius.

"Dare! Oi meant dare!" shouted Bellatrix. Lucius smiled and put his gloved finger on his chin.

"I dare you to..."

Before he could say anything, Draco walked into the room. Bellatrix was facing the other direction so she did not see him. She saw everyone's face get scared.

"Wot?" she asked and then she turned around. "Draco!" she shouted standing up and putting her hand out to stop him.

Lucius sighed and said, "It's no use, Bellatrix. Draco has to play."

Bellatrix blew a curl out of her face and with her wits said, "Fine. Come on Draco. Now that the boy has to play oi suppose we can let him chose my dare."

"What are you guys going on about?" said Draco looking at his aunt.

"Don't worry, Draco. We're just playing a little game of liar or coward." Draco's face grew angry.

"Wot? You mean I have to be in it now?" he shouted knowing the answer.

"Yep," said Bellatrix, "Now pick a dare for your aunty."

"Fine," he said rudely, "I dare you to choose truth in three turns." Lucius sighed in dissapointment.

"Well then," said the smiling Bellatrix, "Oi guess it's your turn now, Draco."

"Whatever," he said looking away from his aunt.

"Truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare..." he said, "I don't suppose it matters anyway." That last part Bellatrix ignored.

"Lets see..." she said putting her wand on her chin and looking at the cieling, "Oi dare you to..." she smiled as she looked at Snape irratated. "give Severous a big ol' hug! He can use one can't he?" Snape gave her a dirty look, but she just laughed as Draco gave Snape a rather short hug. "C'mon! You can do better than that!" she joked. She saw their blank faces and she said, "Fine. Next round."


	3. Draco's Turn

"Bella!" shouted Narcissa walking into the room with the bottle.

"Cissy, in here!" screeched Bellatrix as if her sister did not know her previous location. Only seconds before entering the door, Cissy encountered one sentence she dared not let her now fearful ear hear. "And…" began Bellatrix, "Draco's decided to join the game." Narcissa, in the middle of her older sister's sentence, took a deep breath and more pleasantly than she felt, she walked into the room. Her sparkling eyes met her son's as she wondered what "Aunty Bella" would force upon him. Her sister, at times, could be what most would call tainted. She could get rather perverted and Draco may have even thought her attractive, thus enforcing her inappropriate behavior. This information, of course, Narcissa failed to grasp.

"Ah, sister dear, give me the bottle, will you?" whispered Bellatrix in a raspy voice. Her eyes were, no differently than usual, full of sauciness, and they seemed to stand out more than any of her other most wondrous features; even her hair.

Narcissa reluctantly handed Bellatrix the bottle she has fetched, and Bellatrix, in return, gave her a private smirk. As Narcissa had feared, the bottle landed in the direction of Draco. Once more, Bella curved her lips only so her sister could see. Bellatrix leaned forward as if she was about to grab the bottle, but Narcissa clutched her shoulder; disturbing her focus.

"Bella."

"Cissy," replied Bellatrix rolling her eyes and losing her grin.

"Keep it censored." Narcissa's final words acted as a trigger of some sort, for Bellatrix began to shoot clever words at her sister and between them, laugh like some sort of maniac.

"What, Cissy? I can't show affection to my own dear nephew?" Using him merely as a prop, Bellatrix grabbed Draco's shoulders and put her plump lips to his ear. One would think in that position a whisper would be necessary, but Bellatrix acted as if Draco had no senses in his ear. "What if he likes it?" She cackled, "Shall you deny your boy good _clean _fun?" She howled again at her not even witty wit.

"Just play the damn game. Pardon my words, gentlemen."

"Will you apologize to me, Cissy?" pouted Bella overdramatically; her lips stuck out to help her child's face. Speechless, Narcissa turned and exited the room full of Deatheaters.

"Draco… Liar or Coward?" said Bellatrix in a tone that sang. Draco, being the coward that he is, picked coward (he knew not what the game they were playing was). An excited Bellatrix sprang to her feet and without hesitation, spoke, "Give your Aunty Bella a squeeze!"

Draco, confused on what she meant bent his head on the idea that she wanted him to give _something _of hers a "squeeze" when, in truth, she just asked for a simple hug.

"Don't be shy sweetie, it's just a hug," she said smiling. A relieved expression grew upon his pink face, and he began to walk over to Bellatrix. Putting out her completely uncomfortable arms, she realized why Draco was so reluctant. She cracked up and, Draco's red face became even redder as he gave her a hug or "squeeze." Smirking, Bellatrix whispered, "You filthy child!"

Just then, Narcissa entered (at a rather unfortunate timing, I might add), and her big eyes widened at the sight of Bellatrix hugging Draco. Bellatrix gave Narcissa an evil grin as if she was up to no good and mischief at that.

Bella unexpectedly did decide to enlighten Narcissa with the truth and making fun of her sister's response, Bellatrix said, "Come, on, Cissy. A boy can't give a hug to his dear aunt?"


End file.
